morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Weaver
Category:Disciplines The Sword Dancer Though Elves are far mightier in the arts of Magic than they are in the arts of warfare, millennia of trial and practice have produced the Blade Weavers, specialists in swordplay who may well be the finest swordsmen in the world. More Blade Weaver Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' *'Grants Skills': Sword skill, Blade Weaving skill *'Grants Traits': Ambidexterity *'Grants Points': +10 Sword Skill Discipline Locations Discipline Weapons Tlanarion Short Sword, 100% Blade Weaving sword with a +10 Sword Skill baked in Tlanarion Long Sword, 100% Blade Weaving sword with a +10 Sword Skill baked in Glass Tlanarion Long Sword, 100% Blade Weaving sword with a +173 Attack Rating, +12 Damage, and a Vampyre Proc Darmaegil, 110% Blade Weaving sword with a +15 Sword Skill baked in Discipline Armor *'Blade Weaver' is a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in +1 Dexterity, +1 Blade Weaving. Discipline Powers Feint "Personal Attack Buff" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 20.0 Seconds Requirements: None Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 30 seconds (from ranks 1-20) Effects: *Delay Between Attacks: + 10% to 24.2% (from power rank 0 to 20) *Attack Bonus: + 20% to + 40% (from power rank 0 to 20) *Power Damage: -50% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Find Weakness "Single Target Melee Resistance Debuff" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 300.0 Seconds Requirements: Must not be moving Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players and Monsters (10 units) Duration: 30 seconds (from ranks 1-20) Effects: Crushing Resistance: -5 to -25 (from power rank 0 to 20) Piercing Resistance: -5 to -25 (from power rank 0 to 20) Slashing Resistance: -5 to -25 (from power rank 0 to 20) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Riposte "Personal Damage Shield" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 120.0 Seconds Requirements: None Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players and Monsters (10 units) Duration: 30 to 60 seconds (at ranks 0-20) Effects: Damage Shield (Slashing damage): + 10 to 30 (from ranks 0-20) Defense Penalty: -15% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blade Dance "Area of Effect Slashing Damage" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: Blade Weaving Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 17 to 21.8 (at ranks 1-20) Casting Time: 3.0 Seconds Recycle Time: 10.0 Seconds Requirements: Must not be moving. Requires Blade Weaving weapon in right hand. Requires Roll to hit: Yes. Target and Range:Monsters or Players -- Spherical Effect Centered on Player (Area of Effect: 6 Units)-- Will not affect caster/power user. Effects: Health Damage: 10 — 38 to 13 — 49 points (from ranks 0-20) points of Health. Flagged as 'Slashing' damage. Patch History 01/07/2009 *Removed the Archmage restriction. *Blade Weaver swords can no longer use Sword Mastery or Great Sword Mastery weapon powers. See also Blade Weaving Sword Sword Mastery